Paranoia
by Erinyes Sybilla
Summary: Sakura nunca creyó que el mundo de los muertos se mezclara con el de los vivos... hasta que descubrió que ella y su familia no estaban solos...


_**Sé que debí haberles traído la continuación de "Las Dos Caras del Espejo" en vez de esto, pero ya ansiaba escribir algo así desde octubre. Lamentablemente no pude terminarlo para Halloween, y suena realmente irónico que en plena época navideña me aparezca con una trama de suspenso. En fin, con esto les pruebo que me interesa expandir los temas de escritura y demostrar que no nací sólo para crear historias acarameladas. Además, sirve que puedo probar que no hago remedos de adaptaciones como OTRA (porque sé que te encanta usar tijeras en vez de un teclado, querida)… y que por supuesto, soy imparable XDDDD**_

_**Estuve debatiéndome largo rato para decidir el título. Originalmente se llamaba "Los Huéspedes", pero como se me hizo algo raro, le di simplemente el nombre de "Paranoia" porque tiene mucho que ver con su contenido.**_

_**A lo mejor cuando terminen de leerlo digan que ya está muy repetida la trama, pero también existe la posibilidad de que les importe poco ese detalle y disfruten el fic como si nada. De igual manera tengo el atrevimiento de publicarlo. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Las calles del vecindario estaban cubiertas de una extraña niebla que no era usual en esa zona. Los residentes del distrito Akagahara tomaban eso como una mala señal porque ni siquiera en invierno llegaba a espesarse tanto el aire, a lo mucho se formaba algo de neblina por la madrugada. Pero en la casa de la familia Uchiha, ubicada justo en medio de la avenida, nadie se tomaba en serio el clima. Los Uchiha formaban uno de los matrimonios más misteriosos que habían llegado a vivir en Akagahara.

Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre de negocios cuyo atractivo era impresionante aún para tener casi cuarenta años. Su color de cabello y ojos no se salían del molde de un típico japonés, pero había algo en él que intimidaba. Su esposa Sakura poseía un temperamento fuerte, rara vez salía de casa, y su pelo rosa no era nada común. No tenía amigas, y ninguna de sus vecinas hacía el menor esfuerzo en fingir simpatía hacia ella, porque nadie la quería. Francamente, a los dos no les importaban esas pequeñeces a causa de un terrible acontecimiento acaecido sobre ellos.

Un mes antes, durante una soleada mañana de verano, Sasuke había entrado en su casa tras abandonar abruptamente una importante reunión con sus socios. No tuvo palabras para describir lo que sintió al ver a Sakura en un rincón arrullando el cuerpecito sin vida de su hija Nana, de sólo tres semanas de nacida, yacía muerta. Tras una investigación policiaca, se dictaminó que todo había sido un desafortunado accidente doméstico. Pero Sakura no podía evitar sentirse especialmente culpable, y el remordimiento le impedía estar tranquila. Nana era su adoración y no terminaba de entender cómo había sido capaz de quitarle la vista por un segundo crucial para su corta vida. Por otra parte, Sasuke no había llorado ni una sola vez porque su dolor no era alimentado por la tristeza, sino por su frustración. Durante diez años ellos habían tratado de concebir, en vano, un hijo propio. Recurrieron a numerosos tratamientos de fertilidad, hasta que por fin sus plegarias fueron escuchadas y se convirtieron en los padres de una preciosa niña en la que volcaron todo el amor que durante años reservaron en sus corazones sólo para ella. Era irónico que todo ese tiempo y esfuerzo se fuera a la basura en tan sólo un minuto.

El único consuelo que ambos tenían era Minato, su hijo adoptivo de 9 años. Era evidente que no guardaba lazos de sangre con Sasuke o Sakura porque su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules lo delataban. A su edad, Minato poseía una exquisita receptividad y una mente brillante que nunca dejaba de fascinar a sus padres. Se mostraba más apegado a Sakura puesto que en ella veía un alma frágil y quebrada por la agonía de su tragedia.

—Mamá, el autobús ya llegó por mí —le dijo Minato aquella mañana, preparándose para salir. Sakura abrió los ojos con pesadez y enfocó la mirada en el niño.

—Lo siento, Minato… —se disculpó ante la falta de un desayuno recién preparado y una cálida despedida.

—No te levantes, yo volveré por la tarde. Me voy.

Todas las mañanas era la misma historia: Sakura dormía más de la cuenta, y cuando no, prefería quedarse en cama por lo que no podía darles los buenos días a su familia. Ni Sasuke ni Minato se quejaban para no mortificarla más, aunque ella de igual forma tomaba a mal la situación e invariablemente ponía a prueba la paciencia de su marido.

Muy a pesar de sus incoherencias, Sasuke amaba a Sakura y se aseguraba de que ella lo tuviera siempre en mente, ya sabia de antemano que no era recomendable herir los sentimientos de su esposa.

Al no haber terminado una carrera, Sakura era una típica ama de casa y frecuentemente caía en las redes del ocio. Para alguien como ella, esto era lo mejor porque nunca se sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante una actitud pública o una reunión social. Era por eso que la señora Uchiha evitaba salir a fiestas, y cuando no había remedio, procuraba que nadie la entretuviera más de dos horas.

Lo que ahora ocupaba la mente de Sakura era un fenómeno presenciado la noche anterior. Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, cuando un ruido extraño interrumpió su sueño. Prestó atención al sonido hasta que se volvió lo bastante claro para hacerla abandonar su cama. Tomó uno de los palos de golf que Sasuke nunca utilizaba y caminó hasta cerciorarse de que el ruido no provenía del cuarto de Minato. Continuó agudizando el oído y descubrió que era un llanto de bebé que se originaba en la habitación de Nana. Inmediatamente abrió la puerta y se asomó a la cuna, pero no había señas de ninguna criatura recién nacida. Después de todo eso, Sakura rompió a llorar durante un par de horas antes de volver al lado de Sasuke.

Sakura no tuvo ánimos de levantarse hasta que pasó del mediodía. El cielo se encontraba nublado y percibió un tenue aroma a agua, indicio de que se aproximaba una fuerte lluvia. A ella no le gustaban las tormentas pero nada podía hacer para evitarlo. Realizó un poco de limpieza y se recostó en el sillón a leer una novela.

Afuera se escuchaba el rechinido del columpio que los Uchiha tenían en su jardín. Ella no le tomó demasiada importancia porque pensó que el viento debía estar detrás de se sonido… pero no del crujir de la mecedora en la habitación de Nana.

Sakura intentó creer que sólo eran imaginaciones suyas, pero a cada segundo los chirridos se hicieron más intensos, más insoportables y taladraban su cabeza tortuosamente. Al no poderlo resistir más, cerró de golpe el libro que estaba leyendo y lo arrojó por la ventana, rompiendo el cristal en el proceso.

Cuando Sasuke volvió por la noche, encontró una cobertura de papel periódico sobre la ventana de la sala y de inmediato exigió una explicación durante la cena. Sakura le dijo con detalle las causas por las que hizo tal vandalismo en su propio hogar, y a final su marido puso cara de exasperación.

—De nuevo olvidaste tomar tu medicamento, ¿cierto? —inquirió con severidad.

—No veo razón por la que tengo que seguir tomándome esa porquería.

—Tienes un problema, Sakura, y la única forma de evitar esta clase de incidentes es seguir el tratamiento al pie de la letra. No quisiera verme en la necesidad de internarte en un instituto mental.

—¡No estoy loca! ¡Yo sé que me odias porque fue mi culpa que nuestra hija se haya muerto! —chilló Sakura.

Minato soltó el tenedor por lo sorprendente que le pareció la fuerza de su enojo. Sasuke se dio cuenta de su error pero ya era demasiado tarde para reparar el daño causado. Sakura abandonó la mesa, presa de un ataque de histeria. A él no le extrañó porque su esposa hacía ese tipo de escenas a menudo, pero no la culpaba a ella sino a su enfermedad. Desde la adolescencia, Sakura sufría de neurosis y Sasuke lo supo tan pronto comenzaron a salir juntos. Aún así, decidió casarse con ella porque su amor era firme y verdadero, ya que de no sentirlo, inmediatamente la habría abandonado.

Al principio todo marchó maravillosamente entre ellos, pero cuando sus intentos para tener hijos comenzaron a resultar inútiles, surgieron las primeras fricciones en su relación. Su matrimonio pasó por varios momentos difíciles que parecían haber terminado con el nacimiento de Nana… pero su repentina muerte marcó una grieta imposible de cerrar. Cada vez que a Sakura le daban los ataques de ansiedad era un infierno. Cuando revivía el accidente se ponía como ida, y Sasuke difícilmente podía manejar correctamente la situación sin ponerse iracundo.

Por mucho que lo pensara, él no podía estimar hasta dónde llegaría su tolerancia…

—**0—**

Cuando dieron las diez de la noche, la tormenta había iniciado con su viento sacudiendo los árboles violentamente y sus relámpagos rugiendo ferozmente. Sakura miraba absorta el techo de su habitación, como si eso fuera más importante que conciliar el sueño.

Repentinamente, se oyó un ruido. Nuevamente se trataban de esos espeluznantes berridos que no la dejaban en paz. Algo sobrenatural ocurría en la casa y debía cerciorarse cuanto antes. Sería estupendo poder reunir una prueba qué presentarle al escéptico de Sasuke y demostrarle que ella no estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Decidió revisar primero el cuarto de Minato, que estaba junto al de sus padres. Abrió con cuidado la puerta y se asomó por una rendija, después entró y miró con una sonrisa cómo su pequeño dormía tranquilo. Le enorgullecía que fuera tan valiente y no le temiera a las tempestades como lo hacía ella. Mientras le tocaba su cabello, alzó la vista y vio a un gato negro subirse a la cama. Ella se echó para atrás: Sakura le tenía fobia a los gatos.

Los ojos amarillos del animal se fijaron en Sakura, y de un momento al otro se le echó encima, arañándola salvajemente en la cara. Tras quitárselo, la ojiverde corrió de vuelta hacia su recámara para despertar a Sasuke y pedirle que sacara al indeseable felino, pero se extrañó de no encontrarlo en la cama.

Se sobresaltó al oír un grito agudo que venía del cuarto de Nana. Intentó revisar el cajón de la mesita de noche para buscar la pistola que su marido guardaba, pero no la encontró. Aunque estaba completamente aterrada, Sakura intentó ir a la habitación de su hija y averiguar si alguien le quería jugar una mala pasada. Un escalofrío la sorprendió, y se asustó aún más al vislumbrar una figura atravesar corriendo el pasillo. Comenzó a sudar frío, sus manos temblaron y ella ya deseaba encontrar al culpable de su martirio.

Sakura trató de gritar, pero de su garganta no salió sonido alguno. Y entonces, detrás de ella, una voz susurró:

—Sakura… —era la voz de Sasuke, pero con un tono más sombrío de lo usual.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y palideció al ver la pinta que tenía su esposo: llevaba unas ojeras oscuras y profundas, su rostro no tenía ni un ápice de vida, sus labios estaban ligeramente amoratados, y sus ojos desorbitados se clavaron en los de ella. Aquella visión fue tan espeluznante, que casi paralizó su corazón y la hizo perder la conciencia.

—**0—**

Burbujas.

De todos tamaños y formas, Sakura las veía pasar frente a sus ojos como quien mira una contrariedad. A su alrededor sólo había oscuridad y el amiente era denso, tanto, que su cuerpo no se podía mover con total libertad. ¿A qué podría deberse todo eso? Las burbujas le dieron la clave…

… se encontraba en las profundidades del océano…. _Ahogándose_…

Sakura abrió los ojos para salir de esa pesadilla. Por fortuna sólo había sido eso, pero tardó un poco en recuperar el aire que creyó perdido. Ya era de mañana, y el reloj del buró marcaba las ocho en punto. No recordaba cómo había llegado a su cama, pues lo último que tenía en la mente era el espectral rostro de Sasuke siendo iluminado por un relámpago.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, donde le había rasguñado el gato. Le escocía, pero asombrosamente no quedaba rastro de las heridas.

Quiso aprovechar que estaba despierta para prepararle un buen desayuno a su esposo e hijo, pero no tuvo fuerzas para incorporarse. Se encontraba demasiado débil, y su cuello lo tenía adolorido, probablemente por dormir en una mala posición. Alcanzó a escuchar correr el agua del grifo en el baño de su recámara, y aquello fue suficiente para arruinar su ánimo. Entre las miles de cosas que no le gustaban a Sakura, el ruido del agua al caer era el que más odiaba. Sólo Sasuke sabía la causa: le recordaba la forma en que Nana había fallecido.

Sakura deseó gritarle a Sasuke que terminara de lavarse la cara y cerrara la maldita llave, pero apenas pudo articular su nombre. Sus ojos se empañaron y los cerró para no llorar. Por mucho que Sasuke intentara convencerla de lo contrario, ella había sido la causante de la muerte de su niña. Desde que supo que estaba embarazada, la ojiverde detuvo la ingesta de su medicamento contra la ansiedad y no lo retomó ni siquiera después de dar a luz, pues creyó que eso afectaba la calidad de la leche con que amamantaba a Nana.

Su decisión probó ser muy contraproducente a la semana de haber nacido su hija. Sasuke quería lo mejor para ambas, y por eso le dedicó demasiado tiempo a su trabajo sin detenerse a pensar qué era lo que Sakura sentía. A ella el mundo le pareció infinito, peligroso y lleno de trampas que amenazaban con destruir su matrimonio. No se sintió capaz de soportar los nervios que se le crispaban por los constantes llantos nocturnos de su bebé y la idea de que su marido le estuviese siendo infiel.

Entre una cosa y otra, Sakura olvidaba de a ratos sus responsabilidades como madre. Sólo cuando Nana lloraba podía regresar a la realidad y volver a lo que estaba haciendo. No obstante, una mañana en que Sasuke salió de la casa mucho más temprano que de costumbre y riñéndola, ella imaginó que él nunca volvería y eso la desesperó. Se tiró en un rincón a llorar amargamente y a jalarse el cabello hasta arrancarlo. Se habría quedado calva si no fuera porque escuchó el agua correr sobre la tina.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Nana no se encontraba en su regazo ni en la cuna… sino en la tina donde se disponía a bañarla.

De inmediato relegó su frustración y corrió al baño para sacar a Nana de la bañera. Cuando vio su cuerpecito inerte bajo el agua se horrorizó por completo. Supo que estaba muerta. La meció en sus brazos sin dejar de gritar. Nadie fuera de la casa supo exactamente qué había ocurrido. Los vecinos sólo pudieron oír gritos de dolor y angustia.

El recuerdo de esa fatídica mañana seguía intacta en la memoria de Sakura. Nuevamente sintió su cuerpo bañado en sudor, su respiración era agitada, y empezó a temblar. No podía seguirse marchitando de esa forma, y por eso sacó de su cajón la caja de Aripiprazol. Tomó una sola pastilla y la apuró rápidamente junto con un vaso de agua. Después se recostó e intentó dormir para no soñar más con las burbujas que Nana había expulsado de su boca, en un intento por respirar y aferrarse a la vida.

—Perdóname, Nana… nunca quise matarte… mi bebita…

—**0—**

Al ser un niño autosuficiente, Minato podía apañárselas para volver solo a casa sano y salvo. El trabajo de su papá y la fragilidad emocional de su mamá eran las razones por las que él debía volver solo a su hogar. Usualmente hacía sus tareas y ayudaba a su madre a preparar la cena; pero en esa ocasión fue diferente: la casa estaba en perfecto orden y había un gran festín en la mesa del comedor.

—Mamá, ¿ya te sientes bien? —atinó a preguntar el pequeño.

—Mejor que nunca, hijo. Creo que todos esos dramas eran por culpa de mis nervios y el insomnio.

Al ver lo contenta que estaba su madre, Minato sonrió y fijó su atención en la comida. Todo tenía realmente un buen aspecto y aroma.

—Si quieres podemos comer ya, cielo —le indicó la mujer, sacando dos platos de la alacena.

—¿No esperaremos a mi papá?

—Llamó hace un momento y me dijo que vendría un poco tarde. Con suerte podrás verla antes de que te vayas a dormir.

Minato no le prestó demasiada importancia a la ausencia de su progenitor y comenzó a servirse fideos de pollo. Se volvió hacia la puerta principal, la cual por descuido dejó abierta. No hubo necesidad de que se levantara a cerrarla, pues ésta se cerro de golpe aún cuando no hacía viento afuera.

—**0—**

A la semana de pasar todas las noches en vela Sakura empezó a convencerse de que en la casa había algo sobrenatural. Constantemente juraba que seguía oyendo ruidos extraños en lugares donde no había nadie, y a veces también escuchaba voces de gente que no conocía. En vez de realizar sus deberes de esposa, prefería pasar las horas leyendo pasajes de la Biblia o rezando para ahuyentar al espíritu o fuerza maligna que estuviera plagando su casa. Sasuke se limitaba a, mirarla con lastimera piedad, seguirle la corriente, o de plano, negar todo lo que su mujer argumentaba. Últimamente él también había estado de muy mal humor y se ausentaba de la casa por largos periodos, aunque siempre volvía para dormir.

El colmo llegó cuando Sakura lo despertó a las dos de la mañana para sugerirle que llamaran a un sacerdote para que realizara un exorcismo y bendijera la casa. Sasuke, que era ateo, encontró esa proposición demasiado ridícula.

— Estoy cansado —dijo, con su tolerancia al límite —¿Hasta donde vas a llegar, Sakura?

—Pero, Sasuke…

—No, no quiero escucharte más, Sakura. ¿Por qué haces que todo sea tan oscuro entre nosotros?

—Yo no…

—Hubo un tiempo en que fuimos felices, ya no quiero seguir con esto… ya no.

Dicho esto, Sasuke se vistió y salió del lugar sin importarle que aún fuera de noche. Ya estaba harto de todas las incoherencias que Sakura había hecho recientemente. Pero de nuevo huía de sus problemas en vez de encararlos como un hombre, y tampoco tomó en consideración los sentimientos de su esposa. Su ausencia terminaba por destrozarla aún más y volverla el doble de neurótica.

Minato era capaz de entender lo que ocurría entre la pareja pero era lo bastante cauteloso para saber que no debía intervenir. La única manera que conocía de aislarse era yendo a su zona especial de juegos y columpiarse por horas hasta que sus piernas estuvieran cansadas de tanto impulsarse. Tuvieron que pasar cuatro días antes de que Sasuke hablara con él, pero no precisamente para ponerlo al corriente con noticias positivas.

—Dentro de poco ya no tendrás que preocuparte por las molestias que te estamos causando, Minato —se disculpó Sasuke, sentado en el otro columpio y moviendo desinteresadamente un pie.

—Lo sé, pronto nos mudaremos —dijo el rubio, con un poco de tristeza.

—No te desanimes, es por tu bien y el de tu mamá. Pero tendrás que ser paciente con ella. Hay muchas cosas que no es capaz de entender.

—Ya estoy acostumbrado —comentó Minato, con una sonrisa.

Ellos se rieron juntos sin darse cuenta de que Sakura los observaba sigilosamente. Ya intuía que Sasuke la rehuía por algo, y era porque había comprado una casa a escondidas de ella. ¿Qué caso tenía ocultarle algo tan importante? ¿Cómo planeaba hacer que ella abandonara su hogar?

Optó por preguntárselo directamente después de que Minato se retiró a dormir.

—¿Es verdad que quieres que nos mudemos?

Sasuke no le negó ni le confirmó nada. Sólo la miró con melancolía.

—Tal vez sería mejor que nosotros tomáramos unas vacaciones —dijo, tocándole la mejilla—. Pienso que no nos vendría mal un cambio de aires.

—¡No quiero! —objetó, dándole un manotazo —¡Esta es la casa que compramos juntos el día de nuestra boda y no dejaré que me saques de aquí!

Sakura se tapó los oídos para no escuchar las explicaciones de Sasuke y corrió a la habitación de Nana para encerrarse y desahogar sus frustraciones en paz. En su cabeza pasaban las imágenes del nacimiento de su hija, la primera vez que la cargó, las tardes en que la sacaba a pasear, y las veces en que creyó que la podría ver usando un vestido de novia. Sus sueños se habían roto y ni siquiera podía contar con el apoyo de Sasuke para superar todo el dolor que sentía.

Al abrir sus ojos humedecidos, la pelirrosa notó que había movimientos en la cuna y se acercó para asomarse.

Ahí estaba de nuevo… su hijita de preciosos ojos azules y cabello oscuro. Jugaba con sus piernas levantadas al aire, y al ver a Sakura, detuvo su diversión y no apartó la mirada de ella.

Excitada, Sakura corrió escaleras abajo para decírselo a Sasuke. Él seguía en la sala, fumándose un cigarrillo y mirando al espacio hoscamente, como si la vida le hubiese estafado.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Volvió! ¡Te dije que volvería! ¡Nuestra Nana está de regreso! —el moreno no se inmutó y exhaló una bocanada de humo — ¡Apaga eso y ven a verla!

—Eso que dices no puede ser. Nana está muerta, y aquello que viste no era nuestra hija.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Ven conmigo y convéncete de que digo la verdad!

Sasuke se levantó y tomó la mano que Sakura le ofrecía. Pero no la acompañó hasta el cuarto, sino que le propinó un golpe seco en la nuca. Ella no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y sólo vio cómo su amado se desvanecía. Después él la sostuvo en su regazo y permanecieron juntos en el sillón.

—Será mejor que descanses — susurró mientras le acariciaba suavemente el pelo —. Ya pronto acabará esta pesadilla.

—**0—**

Sakura despertó por el escándalo que se estaba armando en la casa. Pero esta vez no se trataba de ningún llanto o chillido extraño. La sala estaba demasiado iluminada y era seguro de que el sol estaba en su máximo punto.

Luego oyó voces a su alrededor.

Sakura se levantó de repente al sentir un movimiento brusco en el sillón donde yacía. Dos hombres se lo estaban llevando sin importarle nada, ni siquiera se detuvieron cuando ella cayó al suelo. Se llevó una impresión demasiado grande cuando vio que casi todos sus muebles habían desaparecido, inclusive las cortinas. Por las ventanas desnudas pudo ver que enfrente se encontraba un camión de mudanzas. Rápidamente dedujo que Sasuke ya había hecho los trámites para cambiarse de casa mientras ella dormía y se molestó muchísimo.

Intentó buscar a Minato para evitar que Sasuke lo fuera a poner en su contra. Lo vio bajando la escalera con una caja en las manos.

—Minato, cielo, ven junto a mí.

Pero el pequeño no le respondió ni la obedeció. Sólo pasó de largo y se reunió con una pareja de desconocidos: una hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos claros en cuyos brazos dormitaba la bebita que ella había visto la noche anterior, y un hombre rubio de ojos azules que guardaba mucho parecido con Minato. A sus pies estaba el gato negro del otro día. Ella lo miró desconcertada, luego a los hombres que se llevaban sus cosas, y de nuevo el camión de mudanzas. Y no comprendió nada.

Sakura trató de gritar, pero de su garganta no salió sonido alguno. Y entonces, detrás de ella, una voz susurró:

—Lo siento, Sakura. Todo ha terminado.

Sasuke estaba de pie junto a ella, observando todo con neutralidad.

—¡Sasuke! —dijo Sakura en una especie de gemido ahogado— ¡Detenlos! ¡Se están llevando a Minato!

Él hizo caso omiso de las súplicas de Sakura y la abrazó.

—Tranquila. Pronto olvidarás todo esto.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le preguntó Sakura, golpeándolo en el pecho —¡¿Quiénes son ellos, y porqué se están llevando a nuestro hijo?

Su cónyuge se tardó un rato en contestar. No sabía ni cómo explicarle todo pero la entereza que naturalmente poseía, le ayudó a reunir el valor necesario para decir la verdad por muy cruda que ésta fuera.

—Sakura —dijo, con una amargura en la voz que ella nunca antes había notado—, _estamos muertos._

Sakura se quedó horrorizada. No podía creerlo... Era mentalmente inestable, pero eso no significaba que fuera idiota. Creyó que él le estaba tomando el pelo de una forma cruel.

—Esa gente que ves ahí —prosiguió Sasuke, señalando a la pareja de extraños—, son los Uzumaki. Ellos vinieron a vivir aquí hace tres meses, y se van porque ya se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia. La mujer casi se muere de una crisis nerviosa porque te la pasabas causando desorden. Minato es su hijo mayor.

—No... no podemos estar muertos…

Aunque Sakura se negaba a creerlo, no intentó llamar a Minato. Era como si mentalmente fuera encajando todas las piezas sueltas del rompecabezas. El niño finalmente la miró directamente a los ojos y se despidió con la mano, sin armar ningún alboroto. A ella se le rompió el corazón.

Se volvió para buscar consuelo en su marido, pero se paralizó al verlo: en la sien izquierda tenía una terrible herida que sangraba profusamente y le había manchado parte de la camisa. Sorprendentemente, a él parecía no incomodarle en lo absoluto. Al principio Sakura tuvo miedo de acercársele, pero después se dejó confortar por él y regresaron juntos a su recámara. Ahí sólo quedaban el buró, las lámparas y las mesitas de noche.

Ambos se sentaron en una esquina sin prestar atención a los tipos de la mudanza. Sasuke tarareaba suavemente y pasaba sus dedos por entre el cabello de su esposa. No recordaba haberse sentido más tranquilo. Sakura no dijo nada hasta que la habitación quedó completamente vacía y tuvo una epifanía.

—Recuerdo… que esa mañana me desperté sintiendo que había perdido todo por lo que merecía la pena vivir. Tú nunca estabas en la casa, y te necesité para cuidar de Nana. Temía decírtelo porque todo el tiempo me evadías—dijo, con zozobra en la voz —. Ah Sasuke, pensé… que me habías abandonado. No cuidé bien de Nana por estar llorando, y cuando la saqué del agua, la mecí para que tuviera un sueño tranquilo. Después te vi parado en la entrada y te me abalanzaste encima… No supe qué decirte. Tuve mucho miedo…

—Somos culpables los dos. Si no fuera por mí, no estaríamos pasando juntos por todo esto.

—No tengo idea de qué pasó después. Por más que me esfuerzo, no me viene nada más a la memoria.

Sasuke dejó de acariciarla y su abrazo se hizo un poco más fuerte.

—¿No te has preguntado porqué siempre te duele el cuello? —inquirió.

—Si, pero no sé qué tiene que ver eso con lo otro.

—Esa mañana, cuando pisé la oficina, tuve un mal presentimiento. Estabas enferma y Nana era demasiado pequeña e indefensa… conduje lo más rápido que pude hasta la casa, pero cuando te vi acurrucando a nuestra hija muerta… me volví loco. Sólo quise que sintieras lo que ella había sentido al morir…

—¿Eso quiere decir que tú… me mataste? —preguntó Sakura, mirando a Sasuke de frente.

—Sí. No pude controlarme, tomé tu cuello y lo apreté hasta que no escuché más tu respiración. Al principio me sentí libre de toda la ira que llevaba en mi interior, pero luego comprendí que esa libertad me costó demasiado… perderte era lo peor que me podía ocurrir. No pude soportarlo, así que fui por el revólver, lo apunte hacia mi cabeza y tiré del gatillo.

—¿En verdad hiciste eso por mí?

—Por supuesto. Si no, no estaría aquí contigo. —corroboró, besándola —Con esta van tres veces que hacemos lo mismo… La primera vez que me di cuenta que estábamos muertos vivían aquí unos recién casados que me recordaron a nosotros. Probablemente volveremos a olvidar todo, pero cuando eso ocurra, me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a pasar por ese sufrimiento.

Sakura sonrió como no lo había hecho en varios años y continuó dejando que Sasuke la quisiera. Se preguntó porqué su bebita no estaba con ellos; pero tras pensarlo un poco, se alegró de que así fuera. Ella era demasiado inocente como para que fuera condenada a pasar el mismo destino que las almas de sus padres. Quería imaginar que ella estaba en el cielo, y anheló poderse liberar de la maldición que la mantenía en el mundo terrestre para poderla abrazar de nuevo.

Pero por ahora sólo serían ella y Sasuke…

—**0—**

Minato pedaleaba la bicicleta con dirección hacia la Universidad de Konoha. Hoy era su primer día ahí y debía estar presente para la ceremonia de ingreso.

Diez años habían pasado, desde que había dejado de vivir en Akagahara. Casualmente, la facultad se encontraba por aquel rumbo, y el camino más corto era pasando por la calle donde había vivido brevemente a la edad de nueve años. Podía evitar irse por ahí y tomar otra ruta un poco más larga, aunque prefirió no hacerlo. Seguía siendo tan sereno y perspicaz como siempre, pero estaba seguro que nadie le creería si revelaba que él había convivido y platicado con fantasmas.

Frenó justo cuando vislumbró la casa que originalmente pertenecía a los Uchiha. Seguía siendo tan esplendorosa como si recién la hubiesen construido, pero había algo en ella que infundía miedo. Entre los vecinos corría la creencia de que el lugar estaba encantado por espíritus malignos. Pero nadie aparte de él era capaz de ver lo errada que estaba esa suposición… ni a las almas de Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha mirándolo con atención por la ventana de la que había sido su recámara.

Minato sentía pena por esos espíritus que no podían descansar en paz, en especial el de Sakura. Para ser franco, él nunca terminó de saber qué los mantenía en la tierra si no parecían ser unos malos padres. Pero ya había perdido la oportunidad de descubrirlo de verdad.

* * *

_**No sé si realmente lo hice bien esta vez, pero ustedes lectores son quienes dicen la última palabra. Las películas de terror hoy en día no son tan buenas, así que es complicado encontrar un poco de buena inspiración. Como sea, no todo está perdido. Tampoco puedo asegurar que traeré pronto la continuación de "Las Dos Caras del Espejo" porque algo feo ocurrió en mi vida personal, y eso espantó lo que tenía en mente. Haré lo que esté a mi alcance por no hacerles esperar demasiado.**_

_**No olviden pasarse por mi perfil para que también me hagan saber sus preferencias de lectura respondiendo la encuesta que he puesto ahí. **_

_**Muchas gracias por leer y que tengan unas felices fiestas.**_

_**Firey Girl Out.**_


End file.
